Don't Tell
by kindakrazymess
Summary: Jack has one too many drinks at a Halloween party. On the ride home with the rest of the Guardians, Jack says something that changes the battle of Easter. Jack tells the Guardian's his 'secret'.
1. Chapter 1

"Bunneh..."

"What?"

"Bu _nnnnn_ ehh."

"What?!"

"Bunny, Bunny, Bunny-"

"For Man in Moon's sake what do you want?"

"...Hi."

Bunnymund let out a agitated groan. Giving Jack Frost alcohol was an awful idea.

The Guardians had been at Johnny Halloween's Halloween party, and somehow the underaged boy had gotten his hands on some sort of alcoholic beverage. All bets were on Johnny Halloween himself slipping Jack something spiked. Johnny was a prankster spirit in the body of a twenty-three year old man. While pretty much every spirit had been at his party, no one was as young as Jack Frost. Jack was the youngest in both his physical state, fourteen, and his age state, about three hundred. Everyone at Johnny's party knew their own alcohol limits, but Bunny suspected Jack had never really drank anything before. So Johnny, being the little troll he was, probably took Jack aside and gave him way too many drinks.

Phil was steering the sled back to the North, being the designated non-drinking driver. North himself had only had a glass or two of vodka, but refused to drive non-sober. Tooth had a few fruity cocktails, and Sandy had had a shot or two. Bunny only had about a beer. He hated the hangover feeling in the morning, and by the looks of it, Jack was going to have one _hell_ of a morning.

"Next year someones gotta watch the kid and make sure he stays away from Johnny." Bunny complained.

North laughed, "Bah, let Jack have his fun for tonight, tomorrow I think he will learn his lesson, no?"

"Hehhhy..."

Everyone turned to look at Jack, who was slumped against the side of the sled.

"Yes, Jack?" Tooth asked, amused at the child's behavior.

"I gotta...I gotta tell yuh...sumthinn'." Jack mumbled.

Sandy made a question mark.

"You wahnna know? Is...Is...I forgo'" Jack laughed lazily, falling back.

"Okay, this is getting sad. Sandy could you-" Tooth began.

Bunny interrupted. "Nah, leave him be, I wanna let him get the full hangover tomorro'"

"Bunneh."

"What?"

"Bunneh."

"For the love of-"

"I got thuh' real secret." Jack said, rubbing his eyes.

"You remembered?" North asked with a an amused look.

"Mmhm."

"Well, get on with it Snowflake." Bunny urged.

"M'kay...buh' is a secret! Yah can't tell them...okay?" Jack looked up.

"Alright we won't tell anybody." Tooth agreed for the listening group.

"Sooooo...yuh' know the Easter battle thingy?"

"We recall." North smirked.

"Yuh know, how duh Guardians got supuhr' mad when I was gone for a lil' bit?"

Bunny shifted awkwardly. "Uh, yeah mate."

"So I wa-as bringin' Sofie back home, and I-I hear dis...little girl calling out meh' name. So I...I follows it to dis cave thingy, and Pitch is there."

Bunny raises a brow but lets Jack continue.

"And he does sumthin', tuh me, yah know?" Jack said laying down clumsily.

"'Something?'" Tooth questions, Sandy putting up a question mark too.

"Yeah...he took it off." Jack stated.

"Took what off?" North asked.

"Muh clothes."

Everyone sleepy feeling was suddenly gone.

"Whad'ya mean 'your clothes'?" Bunny asked. Was Jack just saying random drunk jibberish?

Jack looked like he was about to pass out any moment now. "Y _ooooooo_ u know...like...clothes."

"You mean, your sweatshirt, and your pants?" Tooth asked, magenta eyes wide.

"See Bunneh...dis girl, she under...understands." Jack said, hiccuping mid-way through.

"Why'd Pitch take off yer clothes Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

Jack scrunched up his face like he couldn't remember.

The Guardians waited in anticipation for a few moments while Jack thought.

"Oh! I remember now." Jack yawned, eyes closed, voice sounding slurred and sleepy.

A moment of silence.

"He raped me."

The sleigh shook violently, Phil falling forward a little in shock.

The Guardians all stared open mouthed at Jack.

Jack yawned and spoke one last time before falling asleep. "But shhhhhh...is'a secret. Don't tell thuh' Guardians."

 **PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you want this to be continued :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah yes, i'm alive. Sorry about the patchy updating!**

 **Thank you guys for all of the support! You rule :)**

-0-

 _Tooth decides to have a chat with Johnny Halloween. (The host of the party they were at)_

"I'm surprised Toothiana, you never visit me."

"Yes, well Johnny, you're all about candy, and i'm all about teeth. Not exactly the most compatible combination, hm?"

"You got me there, but honestly, why only six hours after you leave my party, you come back?"

Tooth stirred her cup of left over fruit punch. She was in no mood for alcohol.

Johnny on the other hand, held a bottle of beer in his hand, chilling in a chair. Tooth was sitting on the each of his leather couch.

"I'm here to talk about Jack." Tooth stated firmly.

"Ahh..." Johnny sighed. "Cute kid."

Tooth eyed him with a look that could kill.

"Woah there birdy, I ain't no perv. You made a right choice bringing the kid onto your Guardian team, hes fun. Especially when you get some drinks in him." Johnny chuckled.

"Thats exactly why i'm here John." Tooth said.

Johnny raised a brow, "Look Toothy, hes technically over 21 by a lot-"

"But he had the body of a fourteen year old boy."

"..."

"So you gave a minor how much alcohol?" Tooth asked.

Johnny took a swig of his beer. "He was all hesitant at first, but then I told him that he would have more fun drinking-"

Tooth scoffed.

"-so at first...I gave him just a shot of vodka, nothing special. But then he started getting more fun, more loose. So then a few more shots...and maybe a daiquiri, I dunno, I lost count after his sixth shot."

Tooth suddenly slapped Johnny across the face. "Johnny Halloween!"

"Aye watch it Tweetie bird." Johnny snapped, rubbing his burning cheek.

Tooth scoffed again and stood up. "Goodbye John."

Just as she reached the window, she turned around, face soft.

"One more thing...did Jack-...say anything _odd_?"

Johnny smirked. "Possibly...but it'll cost you."

"Excuse me?" Tooth raised a brow.

"Yup...I'll tel you 'xactly what Jacky-Boy said, in return for...oh! Instead of coins, have your fairies leave a piece of candy. Or you can do both together or whatever."

"What-"

"Only for one night Tweetie-bird. Always been my dream to see the Tooth Fairy give kids candy." Johnny teased.

Tooth sighed. For Jack.

"Fine, for _**one**_ night...i'll give out a coin and a stupid piece of candy. But you have to tell me now what Jack said at the party"

Johnny cracked his knuckles. "Alright perfect. Where do I start? So...Everyone was drinking but Jack was just kinda being a shy wallflower. So I pulled him aside and handed him a bit of vodka, like, the good stuff. He refused it...at first, but eventually I got him to down it. I guess since hes pretty small it affected him a lot and pretty quick. I then gave him about five shots...then I think by then he was a mess. I dunno who, pretty sure it was New Years, but someone gave him a strawberry daiquiri. By then...lets just say Jack Frost was a lot more...loose than before."

Tooth gritted her teeth. "What. Did. Jack. Say?"

"Cupid was trying to start up a game of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' and Jack was dared to go in the closet with some tree nymph. But Jack refused and then I was all like, 'Dude, are you a virgin?' But then Jack just laughed. Thats about all of the odd things he said."

Tooth just stood at the opened window, trying to process the information.

Johnny suddenly said, "Hey Tooth? Why do you care so much about what he said last night?"

Tooth turned towards him, a pained looked on her face. "Jack said something...very distrubing last night to the rest of the Guardians before he passed out. I just wanted to check in with you first before we make any accusations."

Johnny crossed his arms. "What did Jack say?"

Tooth pursed her lips. "I...I don't think its my right to tell you."

"Tooth come on, Jack and I are friends! You can tell me."

"...Fine...You of course know Pitch Black?"

Johnny snorted, "Duh, hes like...my annoying hated older cousin. I respect the fear and shadows he brings, but he just takes fear too far. I'm all about being scared, but the type of scared where you scream and wet yourself, but then laugh about it later, not being scarred for life and getting nightmares."

Tooth nodded thoughtfully, "And you know about the battle of Easter?"

"Mmhm."

"Well...Jack took a sleeping child back to her house from the Warren, and instead of coming right back, he disappeared for a few hours. We never knew exactly what happened in that time, but Jack kinda told us what went down then." Tooth sighed, fidgeting with her feathers.

Johnny looked to her expectantly.

"What I tell you...you can't tell anyone!" Tooth threatened.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "I won't tell anyone."

"Swear to Man in Moon?"

"Jeez, I swear to Man in-"

"No! The whole thing!" Tooth snapped.

Johnny threw up his hands in defeat before standing up.

"I, Johnny Halloween, formally John Frank Stein, swear to Man in Moon on my right to spirit hood that I shall not violate my word."

Johnny gave Tooth a exasperated look. "Happy now?"

Tooth nodded. "Very."

"So...Jack said...Jack said that Pitch ambushed him in his lair, and that...well...that Jack told us P-Pitch raped him."

Johnny froze. He hadn't felt this much...dread, fear and scared in years.

"Excuse me?" Johnny asked nervously.

"Pitch raped Jack on Easter." Tooth repeated, eyes welling up.

Johnny shot up from his seat. "No! No, no, no, no, no-"

"Johnny! I have to go." Tooth interrupted.

"Remember your swear." Tooth threatened before taking off, bursting into tears once away from Johnny.

-0-

 **Please review and tell me what you think! What do you thinks gonna happen XD**

 **-Shelby**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thank you for all of your support, you guys rule!**

 **Don't worry, updates will come, and answers will be, well...answered!**

-0-

Tooth arrived back at the pole, her eyes still slightly puffy. The rest of the guardians were sitting around the fire, sipping mugs of cocoa and eggnog.

A yeti handed the fairy a mug as soon as she arrived, the fairy giving a small thanks. Plopping down, she began "I talked to Johnny. Apparently, after a lot of drinking some spirits tried to get Jack to play seven minutes in heaven. But Jack refused, and when asked upon whether he was a virgin or not, he just laughed."

Nobody said a word.

Tooth let out another sigh. "I told John."

Bunny groaned "Tooth! You promised you-"

"I made him swear to the man in the moon on his spirit hood." Tooth interrupted.

Silence.

"Has Jack woken up yet?" Tooth asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, he's in the med room. We're holding off on doing a physical without his consent." North sighed, stirring the contents of his mug no so gently.

Bunny shook his head, "I say we just do it now. Wha' if Frostbite refuses, then we'll never know whether he was tellin' the truth."

North set down his empty mug. "Bunny, theres only three type of people who always tell the truth: young children, the angry, and the drunk. Jack may not be a toddler-"

"Debatable." Bunny muttered under his breath.

"-and he certainly wasn't very angry on the sleigh, but he was quite drunk. And after what Tooth found out, Jack definitely drank a lot, no?" North finished.

Sandy made out the symbols for "Jack should be waking up in a few hours."

Tooth set down her own full mug. "Sandy's right. What do we say to Jack when he wakes up?"

"Give the lad some water first of all." North said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Bunny half-heartily chuckled. "Poor Snowflake's gonna have a _hell_ of a hangover."

The Guardians all laughed. It felt strange, none of them had laughed in hours, and just smiling felt foreign.

-0-

"Ow...Ow...and Ow."

Jack groaned, eyes slowly opening as if the lids weighed a hundred pounds each. He hissed at the bright room he was in, the sunlight, white walls, ceiling, floors and bed made him want to go back to sleep. But with a groan of protest he sat up. His skin felt dry, along with his mouth and throat. He ran a pale hand through his rumpled silvery hair.

With a weak shrug, he chugged a glass of water that had been sitting on his bedside. He got to his feet and despite how utterly crappy he felt, trudged through the halls of the North pole.

It was mid-fall, so not really any of the elves or yetis stopped working to talk with him. Or at least the yetis were pumping out toys like mad, and the elves...they were sorta helping.

"Where are the Guardians?" Jack yawned. The loud sounds and light hurt his head, and he felt like dying.

The winter spirit finally found his way to the globe room, where the huge blue and green globe was covered in golden lights. Tooth, North, Sandy and Bunny all seemed deep in conversation. Their faces all looked fairly serious, and that's what scared Jack. He never really saw the Guardians without a grin plastered to their faces, or talking about children or something like that. When he first became a Guardian it kind of annoyed the hell out of him, but with time he learned to sorta enjoy their company. 300 years alone...nobody to talk to. He had maybe only talked to three or four beings in 300 years, one of them being Bunnymund himself. The other few he would never forget. He had held onto those quick chats and meeting and thought about them over and over and over...and over...and over again until the small nods and fidgets he had picked up ran on replay. The other beings he had met were a dryad who told him not to frost over own tree and the rest of the forest in the morning. The next was a tooth-helper, as she raced by in the wind she caught sight of him gawking at her and she nodded slightly and waved. And well, everyone knows the story of the Easter of '68.

Jack simply brushed off the thought. Now was not the time or place to think about that.

The young spirit cleared his throat. "Sup guys?"

They glanced at each other, faces full of surprise and worry.

"Hello Jack." Tooth coughed, standing up. "How do you feel?"

"Kinda like death. Why the sulky faces?" Jack shrugged, plopping down on a empty chair.

Bunny spoke "Well, you went and got yerself' wasted. We lugged your sloppy arse into the sleigh."

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded with a frown.

"What?! He has a right to know what's going on." Bunny grumbled.

"And what is going on?" Jack yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

There was a thick moment of silence between the Guardians. When nobody answered him, Jack looked up.

"Guys? Is everything okay?" Jack asked.

North coughed, "Uh, well..."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Am I in trouble?"

Tooth acted immediately. "No, no, no! Sweetie, you're not in trouble for anything."

"Okay, what's going on? You guys are acting...weird." Jack stated, sitting up straight.

Sandy looked to North, who looked to Tooth, who looked to Bunny who looked annoyed.

"For the love of-, Jack, you said something really important last night. We need to know whether or not what you said is true, because if it is, it's a big deal." Bunny finally sputtered out.

Jack looked puzzled. "What'd I say?"

Bunny's expression softened. "Jack...right before you lost consciousness, you said...you said that Pitch raped you."

There was dead silence.

The guardians stared at Jack. The youngest guardian's face was pale, or, paler than usual. His eyes had gone wide and his mouth hung open slightly. Jack's entire body was rigid, fist curled tightly around his staff.

Then he shook his head and a grin grew on his face. The boy began to laugh. At first it sounded like a nervous laugh, but then it was almost a psychotic laugh. His body remained tense, his body shaking.

"Jack...?" North called out, concerned laced in his voice.

Jack looked up. "W-What? No, i-it's not true."

Everyone looked pretty unconvinced.

"I-I must have had too much to drink, you know?" Jack coughed, running a hand through his messy hair.

Tooth slowly stood, wings fluttering nervously behind her. "Sweetie? It's okay...If you were, it's okay."

Jack stood up himself. His eyes were starting to water and his body was still shaking. "No! I'm. Fine."

Sandy made the symbols for 'No, you're not.'

North set down his mug and rose. "Jack-"

"No!" Jack yelled, interrupting the legend. He looked around the room the way a cornered wild animal would, uneasy and afraid. And angry. "Leave me alone!"

Jack pushed passed them and launched himself through the window behind them, taking off like a bullet into the sky.

Tooth immediately scrambled towards the opening, ready to fly. But just as her feet left the floor Bunny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

Whipping around the fairy clawed at Bunny, trying to rip his paws from her arm.

"Bunny! Let me go! I need help him!" She screamed, pounding at his arm.

"No you don't! Sheila, let him have some space." Bunny yelled back while Sandy pull Tooth into a seat.

She sobbed into her hands. The Guardians were all remarkably gifted at reading people.

Sandy because he needed to know what people wanted to dream about.

North because he would have to know people well to tell what they wanted for Christmas.

Bunny because he was a warrior, and also what type of egg to give people.

Tooth...because, well, a mothers intuition. She could read anyone she wanted, but if there was anyones emotions she knew? It was Jack Frost.

They all knew the truth know.

Jack had been telling the truth last night.

-0-

 **Please review your words make me smile :)**

 **\- Shelby**


End file.
